Gabriel's Panic Attack
by Remasa
Summary: Gabriel is panicking right now. He can't find his son anywhere in the house and his wife isn't answering her phone. What should he do? Leave a long string of increasingly frantic voice mails to his wife, of course. Dedicated to PerditaAlottachocolate.


**_Gabriel's Panic Attack_**

 _Gabriel is panicking right now. He can't find his son anywhere in the house and his wife isn't answering her phone. What should he do? Leave a long string of increasingly frantic voice mails to his wife, of course. Dedicated to PerditaAlottachocolate._

 _This is dedicated to PerditaAlottachocolate, or rather Perdita's husband, who is most definitely the inspiration for this story! ;)_

* * *

Gabriel Agreste set down his pencil and lifted his arms above his head in a long, much-needed stretch. He arced his back, feeling his joints crack and pop from sitting hunched over in one position for several hours. But it had been worth it. He finished the final touches on the last of his designs for his latest line. It had taken a couple of years for his brand to rise to the massively successful company he made it today, but the last five years had all been a blend of happiness, stress, tears, hard work, and joy. Most of the bad was due to him diving long hours into his company.

The joy came from his newborn.

Adrien had turned four this year, and kept Emilie constantly busy as she chased him around their newly built home. The rambunctious child kept them both on their toes, but more often than not, Emilie was left dealing with the bulk of Adrien's child-rearing as he devoted more and more time to his company. He hoped once he managed to stabilize his brand that he could step back and get more involved with Adrien's life. He loved his son dearly and wanted nothing more than to shower him and his wife with all the luxuries he never had growing up.

He inhaled deeply, reveling in the silence of his office.

Wait.

Silence.

That wasn't right.

He normally couldn't go one hour without hearing his son's footsteps stomping down the hallway, or his ear-splitting squeals of excitement, or banging on the door because he wanted to "show Daddy my drawing", or bawling temper tantrums because he didn't want to nap.

The silence, while normally welcome, was unnerving.

He stood up and headed out of his office.

"Hello?" he called out, before remembering that Emilie had a spa appointment with Audrey that afternoon. She pecked him on the cheek while he was absorbed into his work that morning and he absently kissed her back. What had she said then? Something about a massage and then afternoon tea with Audrey? Ah, if only he had paid closer attention.

"Adrien?" he called out. His son had a habit of running up to him, shrieking with delight whenever Gabriel called his name, instantly melting Gabriel's heart into puddle of goo.

But now, nothing but eerie silence answered him.

A tiny thread of fear trickled into his mind. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Emilie's number with shaking hands.

* * *

Emilie chuckled with Audrey as she drained the last of her tea. "This was a delightful afternoon, Audrey," she complimented her friend. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well, Em, we both needed a little break. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed yourself."

Emilie helped Audrey clean up the tea room, and then reached into her purse, where she had put her cell phone on silent during the relaxing massage and hadn't bothered to turn it back on. A bunch of missed phone calls and a dozen or so voice mail messages greeted her. All from the same number.

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed, dialing into her voicemail to listen. She held the phone up to her ear, expecting the worst.

"Hey honey," her husband's voice came through the pre-recorded message, "I hate to bother you, but uh... well you wouldn't happen to know where Adrien is, would you? He's been awfully quiet. Ah, nevermind he's probably just playing hide-and-seek. Sorry to bother you. Hope you enjoyed your massage."

She furrowed her forehead in confusion as the message ended and the next one began.

"Hey honey, I hate to bother you again, but uh, well Adrien appears to be quite good with hide-and-seek. I can't seem to find him anywhere. Do you happen to know some of his favorite hiding spots?"

A beep, and the next message.

"Hey honey, so uhm, I think Adrien might have fallen asleep while hiding, because I've looked everywhere, including that new sub-basement in the house and I just can't find him anywhere. I'll keep looking. Can you call me back once you get this though?"

Her husband's carefully neutral tone was starting to get a bit anxious. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She hit the next button.

"Hey honey, I know the door is locked, but do you know if Adrien is tall enough to reach the knob? I'm worried he may have gotten out of the house. I'm looking around in the garage and garden area, but I still can't find him. Call me back, please."

"Hey honey, I asked all the neighbors if they saw Adrien walking down the street, but they said they hadn't. Do you think he might have wandered away from home and gotten lost? Can you call me please once you get this?"

Definitely on the verge of panic right now. He really didn't... no, he couldn't have... She hit the next button.

"Hey honey, do you think Adrien could have gotten kidnapped? Oh no, my son... I... wait, should I call the police? Emilie, what should I do? Call me back please!"

She almost ended the voice mails right then and there and called Gabriel, but she wanted to hear what the rest said.

"Honey, I can't find Adrien anywhere! He's not answering my shouts and the neighbors are all looking around with me, and I don't know if I should call the police. Call me, please!

"Honey," and now Gabriel's voice was full on tear-riddled panic. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I lost our son, our precious Adrien. I don't know where he is and what to do, and I'm about to call the police. I'm so sorry."

That was thankfully the last message, so Emilie ended the call right as her phone began buzzing again. She answered.

"Emilie!" The desperate cry of her husband on the verge of a breakdown came through the receiver.

"Gabriel, I just got your messages."

"It's Adrien, he's missing! I can't find him and I don't know if he got out and got hit by a car or got stuck somewhere in the house and got hurt or -"

"Gabriel, calm down," Emilie ordered in a firm voice. "Adrien is with me."

There was a few seconds of silence with nothing but Gabriel's heavy breathing on the other end of the line as he processed what she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you this morning I was bringing him over here to the Bourgeoises with me. He's playing with their daughter right now." She peeked into the room where Adrien and Chloé were playing with some toys. "I'm looking at him as we speak."

A long pause.

"They have a daughter?"

"Honestly, Gabriel, didn't you listen to a single thing I said before I left?"

There was a sheepish chuckle. "I guess I must have gotten absorbed into my work. I'm so sorry, Emilie."

"It's all right, dear. Why don't you go inform the neighbors of your error."

Another sheepish chuckle. "Yes, I suppose I should go do that," he admitted. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you."

Emilie smiled, though he couldn't see her. "It's okay, darling. I love you, Gabriel. I'll be home, soon."

"I love you too, Emilie."

He disconnected and Emilie looked up to find Audrey staring at her expectantly. "What was that all about?" her friend asked.

Emilie couldn't help but giggle. "I shouldn't laugh, but it's really funny right now. Gabriel forgot that I told him I was bringing Adrien over here. He had a bit of a panic attack."

Audrey laughed aloud with her. "I bet he did, that poor man. Why don't you go home and comfort him? It sounds like he had a rough afternoon."

Emilie grabbed her purse and went to scoop up Adrien. "I think I will. Thanks for the wonderful day, Audrey. We should do it again, soon."

"Definitely," her friend promised as she walked her to the door. "Give Gabriel a smack over the head for me while you're at it."

With another chuckle, Audrey closed the door behind her as Emilie headed back to her home. And when she arrived, she discovered Gabriel waiting for her, abashed, holding up a single rose in apology. His eyes begged her to forgive him. His hair was far from the perfect slicked back locks she was used to seeing, instead ruffled and flyaway all over his head. Fondness for her husband welled up in her. She smiled and set Adrien down, plucking the rose out of Gabriel's hands so he could lift up his son and twirl him around. Adrien laughed and giggled with joy as Gabriel hugged him, tightening his little hands around Gabriel's neck.

"Hi Daddy," he exclaimed, and Gabriel beamed as he set him down.

"I missed you, big man," he said, bopping his nose with one long finger. Adrien giggled and rubbed his nose before darting off to his room.

Gabriel arose to find Emilie smiling gently at him. A light red appeared on his cheeks.

"I guess I made a pretty big fool out of myself today," he admitted.

Emilie closed the distance between the two and wrapped her arms around Gabriel. He returned the hug, clinging to her and lowering his head into her shoulder. "It's okay, we're all safe," she assured him.

His hug tightened and he pressed his lips to her neck, his hair tickling her cheek and sending a shiver of delight through her. "I plan to make it up to you," he said.

"Oh? How?"

"Starting with dinner. I cooked something extra special for us."

"Oh?"

"And then for dessert," he trailed off, pressing another kiss to her collarbone, "we'll have to leave the dining room for that."


End file.
